CHIKARA
Lyrics Nihongo 未知の不安や今の不満を誰もが抱え 　その思いを分かち合える大事な人がいる？ 　過去を受け止めて信じるチカラ今持ってほしい！ 　いつだって側にいるから！ 　どんなに長い道だっていつかはたどりつけるんだ 　少しの勇気が僕らを動かす 　遠回りしたっていい 　一緒にあの彼方まで… 　ずっと負けない心 　堅い意志胸に抱き 　僕らは明日へと進む 　見えないチカラが変えてく 　消えない未来へ… 　立ち向かう強さ持って 　一緒に乗り越えていこう！ 　Let's go!! Let's go!! Let's go!! Romaji Michi no fuan ya ima no fuman o dare mo ga kakae Sono omoi wo wakachi aeru daijina hito ga iru? Kako wo uketomete shinjiru chikara ima motte hoshii! Itsu dattegawa ni irukara! Donna ni nagai michi datte itsuka wa tadori tsukerunda Sukoshi no yuuki ga bokura wo ugokasu Toumawari shitatte ii Issho ni ano kanata made... Zutto makenai kokoro Katai ishi mune ni idaki Bokura wa ashita he to susumu Mienai chikara ga kaeteku Kienai mirai he... Tachimukau tsuyosa motte Issho ni norikoete ikou! Let's go!! Let's go!! Let's go!! English Translation The future fears and the present complaints is held in the arms of everyone Is there an important person who can share the feelings? The power to take the past and believe in it, I want to have right now! I'll always be by your side! However long the road is, we'll struggle along it and someday we'll get there Just a little bit of courage will move us It's fine to go the long way We'll be together, until we reach the other side... Forever undefeated spirits, clutching our firm wills against our chests, We'll head towards tomorrow An invisible power changes us Towards our everlasting future... We'll fight with all our strength We'll cross the rainbow that passes over tomorrow Together, let's overcome this! Let's go!! Let's go!! Let's go!! Long Version 未知の不安や今の不満を誰もが抱え その思いを分かち合える大事な人がいる？ 過去を受け止めて信じるチカラ今持って欲しい！ いつだって側にいるから！ どんなに長い道だっていつかはたどりつけるんだ 少しの勇気が僕らを動かす 遠回りしたっていい 一緒にあの彼方まで… Yeah! “孤独に生きる”そんな自分に誰もが恐れ そんな自分を受け入れてくれる仲間を探す 未来に生きる姿見つめてる現在(いま)、前を向いて！ これからもひとりじゃないから！ 心配しないで側にいるよ　ずっとずっと！ こんなに長い道だって歩けば、足跡残るから 確かな勇気を僕らに与えた 冒険しながら一緒に旅に出よう！ どんな事が起きても “無限のチカラ”で一緒にあの彼方まで　Yeah! ずっと負けない心 堅い意思胸に抱き 僕らは明日へと進む 見えないチカラが変えてく 消えない未来へ… 立ち向かう強さ持って 明日をこえる虹を渡ろう 一緒に乗り越えていこう！ Let's go!! Let's go!! Let's go!! Long Romaji Michi no fuan ya ima no fuman o dare mo ga kakae Sono omoi wo wakachi aeru daijina hito ga iru? Kako wo uketomete shinjiru chikara ima motte hoshii! Itsu dattegawa ni irukara! Donna ni nagai michi datte itsuka wa tadori tsukerunda Sukoshi no yuuki ga bokura wo ugokasu Toumawari shitatte ii Issho ni ano kanata made...Yeah! "kodoku ni ikiru" son'na jibun ni daremo ga osore son'na jibun wo ukeiretekureru nakama wo sagasu mirai ni ikiru sugata mitsumeteru ima, mae wo muite! kore kara mo hitori ja nai kara! shinpai shinai de soba ni iru yo zutto zutto! don'na ni nagai michi datte arukeba, ashiato nokoru kara tashikana yuuki wo bokura ni ataeta bouken shinagara issho ni tabi ni deyou! don'na koto ga okitemo "mugen no CHIKARA" de issho ni ano kanata made! Yeah! Zutto makenai kokoro Katai ishi mune ni idaki Bokura wa ashita he to susumu Mienai chikara ga kaeteku Kienai mirai he... Tachimukau tsuyosa motte Issho ni norikoete ikou! Let's go!! Let's go!! Let's go!! Long English Translation The future fears and the present complaints is held in the arms of everyone Is there an important person who can share the feelings? The power to take the past and believe in it, I want to have right now! I'll always be by your side! However long the road is, we'll struggle along it and someday we'll get there Just a little bit of courage will move us It's fine to go the long way We'll be together, until we reach the other side...Yeah! "I'm living in solitude", if you're like that, you're afraid of everyone I'll look for friends who accept you the way you are I'm staring at my form living in the future at the present, looking ahead! From now on you won't be alone! Don't you worry. I'll be by your side, forever and ever! Even on roads this long, if we walk, we'll leave footprints behind We were given definite courage While having adventures, together we'll set out on a journey! No matter what happens With this "Infinite Power", we'll be together, until we reach the other side! Yeah! Forever undefeated spirits, clutching our firm wills against our chests, We'll head towards tomorrow An invisible power changes us Towards our everlasting future... We'll fight with all our strength We'll cross the rainbow that passes over tomorrow Together, let's overcome this! Let's go!! Let's go!! Let's go!! Song Connection/Remixes *A long arrangement of チカラ, titled チカラ (LIVE BAND style), appears on BeForU's self-titled first album. Trivia *'チカラ' is the only original BeForU song featuring the 2001-2004 lineup in BEMANI not from DanceDanceRevolution. *'チカラ' was the only KONAMI original BeForU song under the BeForU alias that wasn't removed from DanceDanceRevolution X, pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE, or GuitarFreaks V6 & DrumMania V6: BLAZING!!!!. *'チカラ' is the only BEMANI crossover in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA that's never been on a U.S. DDR console title. *'チカラ' shares 恋のシャレード's background. Music Comment That greatly popular song is pop'n enjoyment, hooray! Difficulty & Notecounts ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart (exact notes undetermined). Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Songs Category:Ee'MALL 2nd avenue Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:BeForU Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs Category:AC Songs